Weird Day
by capm
Summary: Alex is experiencing an unusual day today. What gives?
1. Chapter 1 What's Happening?

**Chapter 1 – What's Happening?**

Alex wakes up on this beautiful sun shining day and looks out her window. As she scans the yard, she sees a strange sight. It looks like Clover's little kitten 'Muffy' is chasing the neighbor's 120-pound German Shepherd, 'Killer'. Alex rubs her eyes, but it's true! Clover's Muffy has chased Killer into his doghouse, and triumphantly struts back to Clover's house!

"Now, THAT'S weird!" Alex thinks to herself, as she gets dressed for school. She decides to wear her purple tube top under her yellow blouse, tied at her waist, with her fern green skirt and matching boots.

She goes downstairs for breakfast. Dad has already left for work, and Mom is in the kitchen. But Alex's Mom looks odd! Carmen is wearing one of Alex's Dad's shirts and a tie!

"Good morning dear!" her Mom says. Then she looks concerned. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Alex doesn't want to say anything, so she replies, "Oh no, Mommy! Nothing at all!"

Carmen says, "I'm glad! We're having friend eggplant for breakfast, along with tripe!"

Alex looks at her Mom in disbelief! Fried Eggplant? Tripe? What is tripe anyways? Alex quickly decides to eat at school. "Oh that's ok, Mommy! I'll be eating at school! I have to finish a project there!" With that, Alex quickly grabs her backpack, flies out the front door and starts walking to school.

What was THAT all about, she wonders as she walks. Her Mom doesn't fry anything! And she still doesn't know what tripe is! Why was Mom wearing Dad's shirt and tie? She then notices that a squirrel has treed Muffy. She stares, shakes her head and starts to walk faster!

"I better get to school quick! I'm seeing things!!" she thinks.

Alex arrives at school and gets in the breakfast line. When it's her turn, Mrs. Merkel asks, "Good morning, Alex. What will you have?"

Alex asks, "Well, what's on the menu this morning?"

"Well we have some pickled pigs feet, crawdad gumbo, and beef liver!"

After hearing the menu, Alex looses her appetite. "I'll pass, thanks!" she says as she quickly exits the line. She walks over to a yogurt vending machine. "At least this I can eat!" she thinks. She gets plain yogurt and a spoon, and goes outside by the knoll opposite the fountain to await her girlfriends' arrival.

While she is eating her yogurt, she sees a sight! Clover is coming to school in a purple muumuu!

"Wait! Let me pinch myself! CLOVER in a muumuu?"

Clover sees Alex and starts walking toward her. Clover also has on a flat pair of purple shoes, to match her muumuu, but before she gets to Alex, she is intercepted by Mandy. But Mandy is wearing a red tent dress, with red flat shoes!

Mandy addresses Clover, "Nice look, Clover!" she says in a complementary, not snotty fashion.

Clover responds friendily, "Thanks Mandy! Your tent dress is rad too!"

Alex can't believe she just heard that conversation! Mandy and Clover wave friendily goodbye as Clover reaches Alex. "How are you this morning, Alex?"

"Ahhhh.....good! And you?"

"Never better!"

As they are talking, Sam makes the scene. Alex can't believe her eyes! Sam is wearing a biker black leather pair of pants and top, with black biker boots! Her hair is disheveled – like she forgot to brush it this morning.

"Hey, mamas, what's up?" Sam says to a startled Alex. Clover doesn't seem to think anything about Sam's new look.

"Ohhh....hi, Sam? New look?" asks Alex.

"Like it?"

"It's......different!"

"I think it ROCKS, Sam!", says Clover.

"I dig your threads too, Clover!" says Sam.

Alex is REALLY confused now! Clover and Mandy talking like old friends? Clover in a muumuu? Sam in a biker outfit? Mandy in a tent dress? The world's gone crazy!!

The gals get up to go to class, and they see David. "Hi, gals!", he says. At least HE looks normal.

But only Alex responds dreamily, "Hi, David!"

Clover responds with a disinterested, "Hi!", as does Sam.

David then addresses Clover, "Say Clover, want to go to the dance with me tonight?"

Clover drops a bombshell, as she says, "Sorry David! I'm going with Arnold!"

David is unfazed and waves goodbye as he continues on his way. Alex is awestruck!

"CLOVER! Do you realize you just turned down a date with DAVID?" asks Alex incredulously.

"Yeah, so? Arnold asked me first!" says Clover matter-of-factly. Now Alex is sure that the entire world is going insane! Either that or Armageddon is near!

As Alex ponders these situations, the gals are WOOHP'd.


	2. Chapter 2 Mission

**Chapter 2 – Mission**

But the WOOHPing process is weird too. As the girls approach the fountain, a black Volkswagen Beetle approaches, the back door opens, and Jerry says, "Please get in, ladies! I have a mission for you!"

"All right!" says Clover happily.

"Great!" says Sam enthusiastically.

As the gals get into the back seat of the Beetle, it gets very crowded.

"I like these close quarters, Jer!" says Clover.

"Fosters togetherness!" adds Sam.

"Thank you, ladies! I'm glad you like my new limo! By the way, Clover you look smashing and Sam you look totally hot!" Then Jerry says under his breath to Clover and Sam, "But you two must really help Alex!" Alex blushes.

Soon they arrive at WOOHP and enter Jerry's office. Alex didn't notice it before, but Jerry isn't wearing a suit and tie. He has on black jogger sweats and running shoes! His hair is uncombed.

Alex wants to get started. Something has to make sense today! "Ok, Jerry what's the mission?"

"What's the rush, Alex? I thought we'd play a few games of Monopoly before I'd send you out on your mission."

"I call the hat!" says Clover happily.

"And I call the shoe!" says Sam happily.

Jerry takes the boat and Alex takes the dog. Alex can't believe they're actually going to play a GAME with the world at risk!

Alex insists, "Jerry! If we aren't going on the mission now, we'd better get back to school!"

"What a party pooper!" exclaims Sam.

"Yeah!" says Clover.

"Well, if you look at it THAT way, Alex, I'll send you three out now!" with that Jerry folds up the Monopoly board.

"Your mission is to investigate why the cotton candy at the circus is green, instead of red or blue!"

Alex looks in disbelief at Jerry! "You've GOT to be kidding!"

"Not at all! And now for your gadgets:....."

"Wait, Jerry! We don't need no stinkin' gadgets! All they have to do is use sugar colored GREEN, and they'll get green cotton candy!" says Alex.

"Why, that's FANTASTIC! You solved the case already, Alex!" says Jerry. "Excellent work, spies! You can go now!" says a happy Jerry, as he notes the case as solved.

"That was great, Alex!" says Sam.

"Way to go!" congratulates Clover.

Alex can't believe her ears! What's going on! As she turns to leave the WOOHP building, she trips and falls into a water puddle but it seems like the puddle goes on forever! She is soaking wet, and she keeps falling!


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Chapter 3 - Awakening**

Soon Alex starts squirming. As she opens her eyes she is being licked by her yellow lab, Gretchen. Gretchen heard her thrashing on her bed and came over to investigate. She figured she'd better wake Alex up.

As Alex awakes and sees Gretchen's concerned look, she happily hugs her dog's neck.

"It was all a DREAM Gretchen!! All a dream!" Gretchen continues to lick Alex's face.

Alex looks out her window and she sees Killer chasing Muffin, but Muffin is too clever for him! She darts up a tree while Killer jumps up and down fruitlessly below. Alex smiles.

Alex gets up, dresses quickly and runs downstairs. Her Mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. She is dressed like she normally is. She says, "Good morning, dear! Sleep well?"

"Yes, Mommy. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, dear! How's pancakes sound for breakfast?"

"AWESOME!", says Alex with emphasis, as she gives her Mom a big hug. Carmen is confused, but figures "enjoy it while you can. Your daughter doesn't hug you often anymore!"

Alex happily eats breakfast, making sure she slips a plain pancake to a grateful Gretchen when Mom isn't looking. She talks happily with her Mom.

"My, you ARE in a good mood this morning, dear!"

As Alex finishes her breakfast, she gives her Mom a big hug and kiss. "Everything is great today!" and grabs her backpack . She starts to walk to school.

On her way, she sees Muffin has treed a squirrel and walks triumphantly toward her home. Alex's smile grows bigger!

On arriving at school, Alex decides to get some juice from the cafeteria. Soon her turn comes up in line. "What would you like?" asks Mrs. Merkel.

"I'll take a bottle of orange juice, please" , replies Alex. "By the way Mrs. Merkel, what's on the menu this morning?"

"The usual. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, breakfast sausage, bacon, and cereal. Would you like something else?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Merkel! Have a GREAT day!!" says Alex with enthusiasm. Mrs. Merkel smiles. Now there goes a peppy student!

Alex opens her bottled juice on the knoll and waits for her friends. Soon she sees Clover. Clover is wearing a sky blue halter-top with dark green pants and pumps to match. She sees Mandy approaching Clover. Mandy is wearing a white tube top under a white blouse tied at the waist, with white pants and pumps.

"So, Clover! Can't make up your mind between being up in the air or on the ground? HAAAA HAAAAA!"

"Oh, Mandy! I didn't know you were trying out for the television role of Mr. Clean!", replies Clover sweetly. Mandy stomps off. Alex smiles.

"Hi, Alex! How are you today? You seem unusually happy this morning!"

"Well, Clover. So far today is just PERFECT!"

"Wow! Whatever you had for breakfast must have totally agreed with you!"

Soon Sam walks to the knoll. Sam is wearing a soft pink dress with puff shoulders and full skirt. She is wearing soft pink pumps.

"Hi, gals!"

"Hi, Sam. New outfit?" asks Clover.

"Hi, Sammy! You look GREAT!" says Alex.

"No, Clover. I just haven't worn this dress since we were sentenced to 'trash duty' by 'Judge Mandy'. But that was so long ago, I thought I'd break it out again!

"Gee, Alex! You sure are peppy this morning! You remind me of Julie the Travel Agent on our fake Hawaii vacation!" says Sam.

"That's okay, Sammy! I'll tell you guys why I'm so happy when we go home tonight!"

As they are talking, David walks by. "Hi, gals!" he says friendily.

"Hi, David!" all three respond dreamily.

Then Clover asks, "David, are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Sure am! I'll be going with the guys! How about you?"

"Oh, we'll be there! Make sure you save a dance for me!" says Clover.

"Sure Clover. I'll save a dance for each of you! Bye now!" says David as he walks away. Alex is really smiling now, as are Sam and Clover.

Soon the girls start to walk to class, when they get WOOHP'd by a moving sidewalk. Clover and Sam let out a "Whoaaaaa!" but Alex is smiling a big smile as they land on their circular landing cushion. Jerry is sitting behind his desk, facing the screen behind him.

"Hello, ladies! I trust that was a moving experience!" Clover and Sam groan, but Alex's smile just gets bigger.

But then Jerry turns to face the girls. He is not wearing a suit and tie! He is wearing black jogger sweats and running shoes! His hair is uncombed! As he turns, a picture of a circus bigtop appears on his screen.

Alex's smile disappears and is replaced with a look of horror!

"OHHH NOOOO! You're not destroying MY perfect day!" she says as she quickly runs out of Jerry's office.

Jerry, Sam and Clover watch confusedly, as Alex leaves in haste.

"What got into HER?" asks Sam.

"I don't know! She's been acting strange all morning!" says Clover.

"Why would an offer to see the Bigtop Circus free evoke such a reaction? I wanted to give each of you a free pass!"

"Maybe it's your outfit, Jer!" says Clover.

"I realize I don't have on my suit, but I was on my way for recertification in karate down at the gym, when the offer came in! I didn't even have time to re-comb my hair!"

Sam, Clover and Jerry shrug their shoulders. Jerry gives each gal a free pass, but will hold Alex's to give to someone else. Everyone usually loves a circus! Jerry guesses Alex is one of the few people who not only dislike them, but actually hates them! He'll make a note in her personnel file not to offer circus passes or tickets to her again. He doesn't want to insult her!


End file.
